


Snowflakes and Marshmallows

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, It's mission time!, Winter, Zari's whiny about snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: "You're basically a marshmallow now, perfect for cuddling" + Zava. Zari and Ava go on a simple mission in France. Or so they thought.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Snowflakes and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



The snow dropped down from the sky in large, thick flurries, coating the Waverider before Gideon could even activate the cloaking mechanism.

Zari turned around with her arms crossed, giving Ava what would be a withering stare. If she wasn’t wearing three sweaters and a huge puffy coat, it might’ve worked. “Why did you pick this mission?!” She stuck out her bottom lip.

“Don’t look at me like that, I love snow!” Ava reached out, tapping Zari’s pout with the tips of her fingers. “It’s a simple mission. All we have to do is steal the book of fairytales written by the Grimm brothers from Joan of Arc.” She zipped up her winter coat and pulled two pairs of gloves from the fabricator. 

“Since when does it snow in France?” Zari whined. She pulled on the gloves. “I can’t believe Charlie, Nate, and Sara are in Australia right now.” 

Ava snorted at the question. “Honey, before global warming, snow was pretty common in Europe. And if we were with the others right now-” Ava took Zari’s gloved hand. “We would be with the others.” 

Zari didn’t stop pouting, but she did stop questioning Ava’s choices. 

<><>

When they returned to the Waverider, Zari had lost her gloves, and Ava’s coat was cut open, filling spilling out. “You didn’t consider that maybe, the actual Joan of Arc might fight back?!” Zari started blowing on her fingers as soon as the door closed behind them. France was too cold, she decided.

Ava started removing her coat, ignoring the filling, flying all over the cargo bay like the snow outside. “Listen, Sara borrowed my common sense for the day,” she defended herself. “I didn’t think she’d pull her sword on us.” After discarding her gloves, Ava took Zari’s hands. “Besides,” she said quietly, a smile on her lips. “What’s a legends mission without any trouble.” 

Squeezing Ava’s hands, Zari smiled. “It’s not a legends mission without trouble. Let’s go to my room, it’s too cold in here.” 

Hand in hand, they moved to Zari’s room, where Zari started tugging on the zipper of her coat. 

“Wait.” 

“What?” She raised an eyebrow. 

Ava wrapped her arms around Zari. “You’re basically a marshmallow right now, perfect for cuddling!” She gently squeezed her girlfriend. 

“Fine, but only until I get hot.” Zari smiled. 

Raising her head, Ava smirked. “But you’re already hot.” 

Zari decided to deal with Ava's sass by sticking her still-cold fingers under Ava's sweater. 

"Oh god, okay, you're not hot!" Ava scrambled backward, tripping over her feet. "Sheesh, you're cold."

Crossing her arms, Zari pulled a satisfied expression. "You know I'm bad with cold weather." 

Ava eyed Zari for a few seconds, lost in thought. "I may have an idea. Something that'll warm you up." 

"What is it?"

With Zari's hand in hers, Ava walked back into the hallway. "A surprise." 

They ended up in the kitchen, where Ava made them both giant mugs of hot chocolate, with mini marshmallows floating around. 

"Here you go." Ava handed Zari a mug. "Hot cocoa with marshmallows for my marshmallow." 

Zari hid a smile behind the mug. "This is going to be a thing, isn't it?"

"For sure."


End file.
